harry potter slytherin love 2 Chamber of Sectets
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: harry and the golden crew are back and better than ever harry and daphne are stillgoing strong and ginny tried to use love potion only to be hit when harry's love for daphne gets stronger but when his girlfriend gets taken to the chamber of secrets its up to harry to save her who will help the young hero kill the monster and save his girl harry still being (ginny bashing.)
1. daphne's arrivle

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Chamber Of Secrets**

 **Chapter 1: Daphne's arrival**

During the last day of July Harrison,Mackenzie and Draco got their letters for their second year at Hogwarts so did Lily and James to teach the same subjects as last year. When Harry noticed a second letter addressed to him in his girlfriends Daphne Greengrass's handwriting. When Harry opened the letter he was happy that his girlfriend was coming to the Malfoy manor for the last month starting tomorrow and asked if the house elves could make Daphne a room in the Potter quarters next to his room and the elves replied "of course master Harry" then the house elves ere off and making the room Slytherin colors to know that she was a Slytherin and adding some girl thing to know its a girls room.

The following day Harry was outside waiting for Daphne to arrive, Harry was happy to see his girlfriend since they left each other at kings cross. A little while latter Harry saw a blonde girl making her way towards him and Harry ran to her knowing that it was Daphne. When Harry got to Daphne he hugged and kissed her passionately and helped her with her bags. When both pre teens got inside the house Mac ran to her friend and said it was good to see Daphne and Draco did the same before Harry walked her to her room. When Harry and Daphne was done in her room they went to Harry's and found it a mess while an house elf was going through his things trying to get rid of his Hogwarts stuff. Harry knowing the elf said "Dobby what are you doing why have you trashed my room" when Dobby saw Harry he told him that he cant go back to Hogwarts because something was repeating itself and Harry was getting annoyed that he ran down stairs and went to see Lucius Malfoy. When both Daphne and Harry saw Lucius, Harry explained that Dobby was trying to stop Harry from making it to Hogwarts and trashed his room. As Malfoy Senior heard this he called Dobby and told him to put things back the way they was or Dobby was fired and he was to leave Harry alone the house elf nodded and left to clean up. when lunch came Harry was sat next to Daphne when Mac said "can we go to Diagon Ally we didn't celebrate our birthday because Daph and our friends wasn't with us" both families agreed and called the Weasleys and the Granger's to have Hermione, Ron and the weasley twins Fred and George to meet them at the Leakey cauldron. When the fire calls were over both the potter and malfoy families including daphne wade their way over to the fire place and flooed to the dingy pub.

Half an hour had passed an Harry and the rest of the group were thirsty so they ordered a round of butter beer fire whiskey to settle their thirst when the door opened and in popped the potions professor Severus Snape to visit the apothecary for new ingredients when out of the shadows Harry, Mac and Draco pulled a Slytherin prank on their head of house and caused the man the man to laugh. Severus greeted his house members as well as his friends the Potter's and Malfoy's and joined the group for a drink. Daphne and Harry asked how Snape's summer had been so far and the only reply was "boring nothing but marking" and the four children started wondering how hard the work would be this year.

When Severus left the group Tom the innkeeper asked if the children would like another butter beer or pumpkin juice while they wait for their group of friends. Harry was explaining to his parents that he was gonna put his betrothal contract through the bank today and get full blood test to see what he is entitled too. James and Lily were proud to say they have a young man already learning about the grow ups life and what it holds. Five minutes later tom came over with the drinks and some ice-cream for the four pre-teens while the adults had Odgons finest fire whiskey. Half way through the drinks Remus and Sirius joined the fun and was talking about how they got asked to come back to teach DADA while Bellatrix and a fraud called Gilderoy Lockheart were teaching muggle studies the children shuddered at the thought of a fraud teaching the school while other people like Narccisa and Lucius were capable of teaching even though Lucius was on the board of governors for the school and was a fine wealthy man working for the ministry of magic. Remus was telling Harry, Mac, Draco and Daphne what they would be learning this year while James and Sirius were messing around like five year olds in a playground.

Lily was happy that her children were enjoying themselves with their family and friends and hoped she would be apart of it forever along with James and the rest of the Marauders their was a smile that appeared on her face telling her that everything was going to be OK and they would have a good year. Lucius, Remus, James and Sirius were talking about a homework schedule for the children when they returned to school while Narccisa and Lily was talking about how well the children did last year and how much of a challenge that may occur this year for the exams while the children were talking about quiditch. Harry asked if Draco was ready to help his house win the cup again and make it a Slytherin victory again for their second year running. Draco was more than ready since harry had bought the new firebolts a week ago and had been practicing with both Harry and Mac, Daphne was excited to be back at school with Harry and the Golden Crew and her sister was starting this year too.


	2. diagon alley mess up

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 2: Diagon Ally Mess Up**

Once both the Grangers and the Weasleys got out of the floo network harry and daphne ordered drinks for everyone while Hermione, Ron and the twins sat talking to bot Harry's parents and the other two Marauders when the door on the other side opened Harry saw someone he didn't want to see Ginny Weasley. Harry then told his friends how his summer was and he did not notice Ginny pour some potion in his butter beer and when Harry drank his drink Ginny was smiling uncontrollably until she saw Harry locking lips with Daphne more than normal and Ginny was not happy and shouted "How can you love the skank when i put the most powerful love potion in your drink" when everyone looked at her Harry was not paying attention and told his parents that he was going to gringots with Daphne to put their betrothal contract in order. When Harry and Daphne left the rest were sending Ginny death glares and Lily spoke up "Miss Weasley don't you understand Harry is not yours he made it clear last year leave my boy alone or else you will find yourself in detention when we get back to school and i will be notifying your parents".

Over at gringots Harry was speaking with Griphook about setting a betrothal contract up between him and Daphne and that both parents agree with this. Before Harry could sort out the betrothal contract he had to take a test to see what magic he had so he did and when he cut his palm he was shacked at what he saw

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **animagus 8 forms**

 **dragon (Hungarian horntail)**

 **wolf (alpha)**

 **phoenix** **(royal red)**

 **unicorn (black)**

 **lion (alpha)**

 **badger (black and white)**

 **raven (black)**

 **basilisk** **(green)**

 **magic:**

 **parsletounge (natural)**

 **light magic (natural 90%)**

 **dark magic (from Voldemort 10%)**

 **good at:**

 **charms**

 **potions**

 **transfiguration**

 **DADA**

 **astronomy**

 **herbology**

When Harry saw this he was shocked but knew there were more to him than he thought and found out his other forms and took a copy of the document and then went on his way to make the betrothal contract and it was granted by the laws of the bank and wizarding world. When the contract was done harry was lead to the potter vault to collect the betrothal rings and put Daphne's on her finger and his own on his finger and they left the bank and were walking together and talked about buying new stuff for school. before the book store they went to get new slytherin robes and winter cloaks and a new jumper for him and Daphne. When Harry and Daphne left Madam Malkins robe shop and went to the quiditch store. Harry spoketo the shop owner and said

"i need a female number seven 'Potter' jumper please" the owner said "yes that would be 3 gallons" Harry happily paid

and took the jumper and gave it to Daphne. when they left Daphne was wearing her new jumper that Harry had just got her and they started walking to Olivanders to buy two new wand holsters with protective charms and also waterproof protections on them. After leaving the wand shop the two met the rest of their group at Flourish and Blots book store to get their new second grade school books when they were spotted by Rita Skeeta and a photographer from the daily profit and had pictures taken but all harry could say is "piss off Rita i don't want to deal with you now" and Rita left. On the way out of the store Harry was stopped by one Gilderoy Lockheart and Harry was not happy by this but Gilderoy said "Harry Potter such an honor it is to meet you and i will be looking forward to teaching you this year." Harry was shocked but Bellatrix came behind and said "Mr Lockheart you are not teaching but assisting me so shut up" this had Harry happy. When Harry and the Golden Crew plus Ginny and the Malfoy and Potter parents arrived back at Malfoy manor the place looked different from when they left banners all over saying happy birthday Potter twins and then there was a loud shout of surprise the whole of slytherin house and the staff was in the large parlor with birthday surprises for the twins. when Harry saw the slytherin quiditch team he pulled them, Mac and Draco to a corner and said "guys here you go" handing them a small broom they looked at Harry as if he was crazy but when Harry tapped his wand on them they resized back into the right size and the team saw the new firebolt brooms and they thanked Harry and the team gave Draco the slytherin quiditch gear and the team was now complete to win the cup again this year.


	3. train issues

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 3: The Train Issues**

August went by fast and now Harry, Mac, Draco and Daphne was leaving Malfoy manor and heading to kings cross train station. On the way everyone found out that they had fifty minutes before the train leaves so Harry went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters with Daphne close behind followed by Mac then Draco. When everyone was on the platform the pre teens were given money for snacks on the train and then the group went to find a compartment to wait for their friends. Half an hour later the Weasleys came with Hermione and then the Greengrass family arrived to see little Astoria off to school. When Astoria got on the train she found the compartment Daphne was in and joined them soon followed by Ron, Fred and George Ginny tried to follow but was blocked out by a spell when she asked who cast the spell Harry said "I did because im sick of you and your rubbish" Ginny threw a paddy and stormed off complaining about Slytherins taking over her Harry's mind when harry shouted down the train "Daphne Greengrass is my fiance so shut up" then every one shut up.

During the train ride Astoria was added to the Golden Crew along with Tracey Davis Daphne's best friend. finally Hermione got to the compartment and was talking about the rest of her summer and the talk she just had with Neville Longbottom when the compartment door came off and there stood Ginny Weasley behind none other than Gilderoy Lockheart. Ginny looked smug and spoke up "thats her professor the blonde one next to Harry she used love potion on him and stole him from me" When Harry heared this he lost control and transformed into his basilisk form and Ginny ran as fast as she could while Lockheart sent slicing hex's at Harry and cut him. When Harry transformed back he looked like he lost a lot of blood and the girls screamed while Draco got up and punched Gilderoy and said "you idiot he only turns when he's angry you might have killed him you Muppet" just then the prefects from Slytherin came up and asked what happened and when they found out that Lockheart and Ginny Weasley caused it gryfindor lost 500 points and Lockheart was sent to the end of the train. When the students got to Hogmeade station Harry had still not woken up and he looked pale. When Hagrid saw this he said "get him to the HW quick".

Once the Golden Crew got to the school Harry was taken out of his friends arms and were told that they were not allowed to come inside this sent Daphne to the great hall crying while the others followed her. When they reached the great hall they saw Ginny talking to Lockheart Daphne lost her temper and cast the sonorous charm and said "Weaslette and Lockheart how dare you cause a near death to a student my boyfriend Harry Potter is now under no visitor access surgery because of you how dare you" when the staff heared this and the Slytherins they looked at both with death glares and Lily and James had tears in their eyes thinking they might lose their son for a stupid girl and idiot of a man.

When the doors opened to the great hall everyone was shocked to see Harry walk up to the head table grabbing Lockheart by his hair and then walking to Ginny and dragging her out of the hall when Dumbledore asked what Harry was doing he turned around but his eyes turned black and his parents were scared but when Harry turned back to normal he "As Lord Hogwarts Gilderoy Lockheart is fired and put Ginny Weasley on suspension" and sent them both out of the castle. Once both Lockheart and Ginny was out of the castle. when Harry finished talking he looked like he was ready to collapse so Daphne and Mac ran to catch him before he fell. When Harry was at the head table harry cast his own sonorous and said "Earlier today on the train miss weasley tried to get into the compartment that i was sharing but i put up a charm to stop people i don't trust in Ginny was one i don't trust. Half an hour latter she came back with the fraud and when she told everyone that my Lady Daphne Greengrass put me under love potion i lost my temper now we all know what animagus form comes out when i'm like that so i turned into my basilisk form and Lockheart sent cutting hex's at me and i almost lost my own life was it not for me to transform into my phoenix form and burned to death just to be reborn now Lockheart is to never come back and Ginny is not coming back till next month her mother and father will be called in and i will speak with them on why i had done what i had done". With that the hall erupted and the first years were finally sorted. At the Slytherin table Harry was sat next to Mac and Daphne while Daphne's sister Astoria was on the other side of Daphne and Draco on the other side of Mac. After Dumbledore spoke Harry stood and said "Dumbledore if you hire another idiot professor Mcgonagall will be headmistress and you will be out of here" with that the Slytherins cheered and Dumbledore look glum he knew Harry had control but Dumbledore was looking for a way for Harry to get under his control so the boy could die for the so called greater good. when the welcoming feast was over the students went back to their common rooms and the golden crew including Astoria went to the founders common room with Mr and Mrs Potter followed by Remus and Sirius. Once in the room Lady Hogwarts appeared and welcomed back the older students and welcomed the new members of the group and told them that she will be around to help any of Lord Hogwarts friends. when the speech was over Harry told every one that the girls share a dorm as do the boys and the adults have their own so everyone left for the evening after Daphne gave Harry a loving kiss and went to bed while harry sat down and had a conversation with the founders before he retired to his dorm to rest for tomorrow was the first official day back and lessons were ready for them


	4. the weasleys meeting and first day back

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 4: The Weasleys Meeting and First Day Back**

At five o'clock in the morning Harry woke up and noticed that nobody else was a wake so he grabbed some sports gear and walked out of the castle and on to the ground for a run. When Harry was running he remembered the day before on the train and was burning off the anger that was building inside. Before Harry knew it he was being watched by a mysterious person and he didn't notice this. While running five laps round the lake Harry had images of some strange chamber in the castle but shrugged them off and started doing push ups after he did a hundred push ups he went and did two hundred sit up and was sweating after that so he went back to the founders chamber and found Daphne sitting on the couch asking Harry where had been only for Harry to tell her that he had been working out for her.

When Harry had finished his shower he got into his robes and with Daphne went to the great hall for breakfast and sat together like normal. Half way through breakfast Harry was told that the Weasley parents were at the school waiting with Ginny for the meeting so Harry and Daphne and the Potter parents with the witnesses to the incident on the train were walking to Dumbledore's office. When the group got there they had walked in and for safety matters charmed Ginny frozen to the chair witch she sat. Mr weasley asked if it was needed but Harry said "i'm sorry sir but your daughter had tried feeding me love potion and had almost cost me my life" Mr and Mrs weasley nodded and asked for the memories of what happened on the day of diagon alley and the train so the students pulled silver stings from their head and showed them to the Weasley's when they had finished watching them they felt dishonored and looked at Ginny and asked "why Ginny" Ginny replied "because Harry is meant to be with me not the Slytherin skank" but then Harry gave a growl as if he was ready to transform but Daphne looked into his eyes and calmed him down then the Weasleys asked for the train incident and the student gave them the memory after watching this both Weasley adults look mortified that they almost had the boy killed and having a staff member do it after lying to him. They asked Harry how long her suspension was to be and Harry told them to have her sorted within a month and with that both Mr and Mrs weasley dragged a screaming Ginny through the floo back to the burrow.

When the meeting had ended the group of second years went to double potions while Astoria went to transfiguration. In Potions Snape welcomed back the group of top grade scorers into class and had began with his usual speech before asking for a review on what they had learned over the last year and Harry mentioned that wolfs bane and monkshood are the same plant by the name of aconite and Snape awarded him 15 points Hermione told him that a bezor was found in the stomach of a goat and was awarded 15 points for gryfindor and then Mac said powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would make a sleeping drought so powerful that it is know as the drought of the living dead and was awarded 15 point for slytherin. during the rest of the lesson Snape was carefully going over the instructions for this year and what potions they will be producing and set them a task on what they learned over the last year and summer and homework to complete before next lesson and then dismissed the class.

When the Crew went to DADA they found Bellatrix Black looking at her parchment as if she was missing something when she noticed her students walked in she welcomed them back and was talking about upgrading their work from last year as well as new spells and told them that they may face new challengers this year and that it is her duty to watch her class triumph while others do not. Bella was asking questions about what they had learned over the last year and over the summer and was happy that they told her the revised everything she had taught them from dueling stances to the spells and wand work.

When they left DADA the group met up with Astoria and went to lunch separating the Gryffindors from the Slytherins. When the bell went off telling them lunch was over the group headed to herbology and was learning about the mandrake plant Hermione and Mac gave good explanations of what the plant is good for and both received 10 points each for their house's and they got in to their pairs as they did and worked on the plant. When herbology was over the group left to go to charms and was working on the charm to help them see and was looking on making it stronger than before and then learning the counter NOX. When lessons ended the group went to the great hall for dinner then to start on their homework that Snape and Bella had given them.

An hour later the Golden Crew finished their homework and started helping Astoria with all her work so she could hand them in the next day. The group worked well into the night and was nodding off to sleep so Harry told them to get to bed and he will see them tomorrow morning. The next day Harry did the same thing as the day before and went out for a work out session but this time he had a companion. when Harry got outside he saw Daphne in some gym gear and told Harry that she will join Harry in keeping fit and healthy. So the couple started with five laps around the black lake then straight into push ups Harry had helped Daphne with sixty push ups while he did one hundred and fifty then they did sit up and Daphne went on to do seventy while Harry went off and did eighty. When the work out session ended both Harry and Daphne were sweating endlessly and needed a shower before they go to the great hall for breakfast so they went in and took a shower and met back in the founders common room in their school robes with their school books in their bags and set off to the great hall for a healthy breakfast to start their day off before they went to transfiguration.


	5. ginny returns

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 5: Ginny Returns**

A month had passed and Ginny was now returning to school but with two weeks worth of detentions with nape she also had a great loss of points and Gryffindor was only starting to make a rise back up with Hermione and Ron and Neville doing well as others were working too. Since Ginny had come back she was trying to find a way into the founders common room but found that every time she was near the founders portrait she was flung back by immense power and recognized it for harry's. with no luck Ginny went back to her dorm in the gryffindor tower and started writing in this new diary she had received in Diagon Alley saying how much she wanted Greengrass gone and how she wanted to be the Potter girl when she had finished the diary was writing back saying how it could help with that.

Three days later Harry and Daphne were wondering the halls with Argus Filtch the caretaker trying to help find his cat Mrs Norris for she had gone missing. When the group of three turned around the corner Harry asked "whats that on the wall Mr Filtch" when Argus looked at the wall he saw the message plain as day 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware' and what startled the three was what hung on the wall and Argus was upset and looked and saw nobody around until the school body showed up and Dumbledore mentioned that the message on the wall meant something bad is happening and that was petrified. Argus was distraught but Harry assured him that he was gonna find who or whatever had done this until harry froze and heared a voice. The school was now looking at Harry when he blurted out "i just heared the voice of a snake but its old and has been here for over two thousand years" everyone was stunned and Harry reassured everyone that he and the Golden Crew would look for a way to find out what species of snake and how to kill it.

Five days into the research and the Golden Crew still had no idea but Harry Draco and Mac were excited for the first quiditch match for it was against Ravenclaw and the fact that the Slytherin team had the new fastest brooms and a new chaser they were sure to win the cup again. Once the group left common room Draco and the Potter twins made it to the changing rooms and got ready with their new gear and brooms they left the locker rooms and went on to the pitch and flew into the air proving how fast the new brooms were when the slytherins had circled the arena the Ravenclaws followed suit and was circling the arena ready for the game.

When Madam Hooch stepped onto the field she asked for a nice clean game and then let the balls loose. When she threw the quaffle into the air the game had begun with Draco and Mac passing the ball like there was no tomorrow but Draco scored scored first and the game was going slytherins way first with a 10-0 score. Half way through the game harry's broom was messing around and not following his control. In the Gryffindor stands Ron noticed his sister chanting a jinx and knocked her of balance so Harry could get back to the game with he did. Back on the pitch Harry was soaring through the air when he heared that slytherin had scored another 130 points to the 90 points of ravenclaw did the golden snitch show itself. cho chang the ravenclaw seeker thought she had a shot when Harry zoomed pasted her and had his hand tightly round the little golden ball calling the game at 300-90 in favor of the snakes. Later on during the day Harry invited the whole of slytherin house back to the founders common room to party with him and his friends. the slytherins all accepted and turned up at the door at five in the evening with assorts of foods and drinks the first, second, third and forth were drinking up to pumpkin juice to butter beer while the Fith to seventh year were drinking fire whisky along with the potions professor and the rest of the staff that joined in. Once the party was over every one retired back to their dormitories while the golden crew went to their dorms and slept for the next day did they know was gonna be heptic.

The next day slytherin house was in high cheery moods as to the recent and first win of the quiditch season and were glad to see they were in front of house points too. Today was a Saturday so the students did not have any lessons at all so Harry and Daphne went down to the kitchens and asked the house elves if they could prepare a picnic basket for their date on the grounds. When the picnic basket was ready Harry and Daphne were making their way down to their favorite spot near the lake and laid down the blanket they would be sitting on Harry transfigured two rocks into pillows and both the pre-teens sat listening to the water of the lake. Half way through the picnic Ginny Weasley walked down to Harry and said "Oh my Harry i didn't think you cared about me" but Harry looked irritated by her sudden appearance and told her to go away before he got angry but Ginny said "you wont do that to me Harry love" this had Harry's blood boil inside and he started transforming into his Hungarian Horntail animagus and was ready to chew on Ginny but Dumbledore sent slicing hexes at Harry and Daphne tried to explain that the dragon was really a student but Dumbledore was not having any of it and continued the assault until the dragon transformed back into a wounded Harrison Potter.

When Harry finally awoke in the HW Daphne was by his side and she told him what happened and it made his magic shake the castle with immense power. Harry shouted "Albus Dumbledore is to be removed from head position and out of this castle and Ginny is to be with Snape in detention for three weeks so mote it be Minerva McGonagall is to be the headmistress and Severus Snape Deputy headmaster so mote it be" with those words a wand came into the HW and Harry recognized it as the elder wand. Harry took the wand and it felt right so he kept it as a secondary wand as to his first was his crafted one he had done the first year of school. When the doors to the HW opened Minerva and Severus walked in and asked what was going on and Daphne explained that because of Ginny Dumbledore attacked Harry when he lost control of his new animagus form and sent slicing hexes at him when she tried to warn him who it was and the professors looked stunned and shocked that the young man in front of them could heal and handle the pain but thanked him for the new titles and the new head of Gryffindor was none other than James Potter.

Later that evening during dinner the news of Dumbledore's banishment and the new head deputy and head of gryffindor was announced and the school was now in a controlled manner that it should have been and now everything was going to go back to the way it should be with house unity and new friends from different house's. Pansy had a look of disgust on her face and she was seen by Severus and was issued a detention for not following the new school rules. During the desert Harry stood up and said "I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST GINERVERAE MOLLY WEASLEY" there was a flash of gold and Ginny could no longer go near Harry or people he is with. Ginny started shouting " no no no no no no no no you can't do this to me" but it was no use as she tried to get close to Harry she was fired back 20 yards to the gryffindor table and that made Harry happy

 **Authors note:**

 **I decided to get rid of Dumbledore now because he is plotting to take all of Harry's positions and trys to become his magical guardian but fails big time when harry and his family find out and ginny is being a pain she wants what she cant have and tries to take it by force and fails i was sick and tired of it being harry and ginny so i like the idea of a harry and daphne relationship**

 **tell me what you think when i finished thed whole story.**


	6. the first attack

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 6: The First Attack**

During the last few days Harry and the Golden Crew were looking hard for the type of serpent that had attacked Mrs Norris. When Harry stood he said it has to be another Basilisk that has been around for years so he went and asked Salazar about the snake and found out a lot like how the chamber of secrets was opened fifty years ago by a decedent of his but not his heir and a girl died in a bathroom. Half way through the chat an alarm went off and Professor McGonagall's voice went around the school "everyone stay in your dorms a students has been attacked and is now petrified" Salazar told Harry that his decedent must have found a way to return start the attacks again thats when it clicked in Harry's head. He them went to his friends and told them that Dobby the Malfoy house elf said that history was going to repeat its self and that Salazar just told him that his decedent did this attacking fifty years ago and must be up to it again. the group agreed and set out to work on who this decedent was. When harry visited the HW he saw a young Gryffindor petrified and recognized him as Collin creevey Harry felt sorry for the poor boy and promised to find out who is doing this.

Over the next few days Harry and the Golden Crew went through Slytherin decedents to find out who was attacking the students of Hogwarts. when Harry saw a name it was presented fifty years ago and the name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry made a note of the name and was on his way to the great hall for lunch with his friends. When Harry sat down Mac asked if he noticed something off about Ginny and Harry looked at the girl and noticed she was deathly pale her brothers were worried and was getting nowhere. That's when Harry saw a diary in front of Ginny and she looked tired every time she had written in the book.

Halloween had finally come and Harry was not feeling good about the day because he remembered his grandmother was killed that night 12 years ago and he witnessed it. When the Golden Crew were outside the great hall they were all talking about how Ginny looked a bit off and how weird she had been acting. During the evening Harry and Daphne were sitting in the founders common room talking when Harry heared the basilisk " **_hungry for so long, blood i smell kill"_** this had Harry out of his seat and into the halls of Hogwarts following the sound when he came to a second floor girls bathroom. Harry stopped and thought that it be weird if he went in there while some students might be in the bathroom so he made his way back to his common room and to his dorm after giving Daphne a kiss goodnight before going to sleep.

The next day had the Golden Crew thinking what was going on with the school and the wizarding world as a whole since the attacks started with Mrs Norriss and now Collin Creevey nobody was really looking into it other than Harry and his friends they were close and decided to take a break when lunch came around they decided to go outside for a picnic near the black lake to talk about what they have discovered. While lunch was going Percy Weasley was walking towards Harry to ask him why Ginny was not allowed near them when Harry told him what she had done Percy told him that she had a crush on him since she was like five years old and that she will get over it sometime Harry thanked him and went back to his picnic with his friends.


	7. Hermione

**Harry** **Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 7: Hermione**

November had arrived and the school was still in uproar about the attacks all the professors were trying to keep the students calm and only a select few would help the staff. Harry and Mac were studying in the library while Draco and Ron were talking about quiditch and Tracey and Daphne were trying to comfort Astoria telling her tat nobody was going to attack them while Harry lives. Harry had taken Astoria under his wing while at Hogwarts and had promised to take care of her and his other friends while in this crisis. Another thing that was weird was after Harry dropped the restraining order on Ginny she had been getting paler and paler by the day and it was while she was carrying that leather diary. Ron was getting worried but Fred and George told him that they were working on a new Joke product that could also work as dark magic detector and this intrigued Harry to ask them to make him one so he can find other dark magical artifacts in Hogwarts.

The next day was the Slytherin vs Huffrelpuff quiditch match, Harry, Draco and Mac were making their way to the pitch with the other team members before Professor Snape told the Slytherin team that the quiditch match had been cancelled. When the team went to change Severus Pulled Harry, Mac and Draco to the side and told them they needed to find Ron, Daphne, Tracey and Astoria because there was something they had to see. When the following students were collected they were led to the HW in front of a blue screen and was told what they were about to see was going to be a shock to them. On the other side of the HW Ron heared a familiar cry from his brother Percy and noticed that he was next to his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater she had just been petrified and was wondering who else had fallen to the same same fate. When Harry brought Ron back to the attention of the blue screen it was removed to reveal Hermione Granger stiff as a board Draco was in tears because he and Hermione became really close and the rest of the group was just as shocked. Harry hit the wooden doors at the entrance of the HW and had put a dent in the wood he was angry that some one had sent the king serpent to attack his family and was pleading to find out who had done it.

During the evening Harry traveled back to the second floor girls bathroom and found out that it was haunted by the ghost of moaning Myrtle an old Ravenclaw student from fifty years ago. She was angry and had shouted at Harry when he asked her what had her so riled up she told him that a silly Gryffindor girl threw a book at her so Harry went and picked up the book and took it back to his common room to do some work on it. Back in the common room Harry had sat down and notice that the diary was the same one Ginny had been carrying around with her but when he opened it there was nothing in it so Harry decided to do some digging and grabbed a quill and some ink and started writing in the diary.

 ** _My name is Harrison Potter_**

the writing dispersed and was replaced with writing of its own

 _ **Hello Harrison Potter my name Is Tom Marvolo Riddle may i ask how you have found this diary?**_

Harry replied

 _ **I found it in the bathrooms i am wondering do you know anything about the chamber of secrets and could you tell me**_

but the book replied

 _ **Yes i know of the chamber but no i can not tell you but i can show you let me take you back fifty years ago when i was in Hogwarts.**_

Then there was a bright flash from the diary and Harry was sucked into the book. While inside the diary Harry found out that Tom Riddle had Hagrid expelled and that he opened the chamber of secrets when he was at school this shocked the young founders heir and then he excited the diary and found himself on the floor next to Daphne who wondered where Harry had just come from not wanting to explain Harry kissed Daphne and bid her a goodnight before he entered his dorm and went to sleep.

The next day the Golden Crew went to visit Hermione and gave her some new flowers while Draco held her hand and said "Wish you was with us Hermione we need you and your brain to help us save this school." thats when Harry went and grabbed her hand and notice some paper in her hand so he pulled it out and read what was on the paper and told the rest of the group what Hermione found out so they left to visit Hagrid. Down at Hagrid's hut the group told Him what they found out and told them what had killed the girl fifty years ago this made Hagrid happy to know his name can be cleared and they asked if he knew about Hermione when there was a knock at the door the kids ran to Harry and he pulled an invisibility cloak around them and Hagrid opened his door to see the minister Cornelius fudge and headmistress Minerva McGonagall come in and told Hagrid that he was under arrest for the attacks on the students so Hagrid looked in the directions of the students and told them "if anyone was looking for some stuff then all they'ed have to do would be follow the spiders" then the three adults left and the students took the cloak off and listened to the words Hagrid just told them.


	8. Spiders Hollow

**Harry** **Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 8: Spiders Hollow**

When the Golden Crew left Hagrid's Hut they saw a small group of spiders heading into the dark forest so Harry told them "were following the spiders" Ron looked green and was not happy but the rest of them didn't care and they all went in as a group. When the group was deep in the forest Harry saw bigger spiders and knew that they were acromantula's and they was going into their nest when there was a loud shuffle the group stood stile and heared a voice saying "who is it Hagrid is that you" Harry spoke up and replied "were friends of Hagrid's i believe i know of who you are" then 8 large giant spider legs came out of a hole and then the body of a very large spider came into view. The spider said "you have heard of me" Harry nodded and said "yes your Aragog Hagrid's pet/friend aren't you" Aragog said "yes and Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before" Harry told the large creature that Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban prison for the attacks on the students and accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets. This news had Aragog in a foul mood and shouted "That's a lie Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets" Harry replied "I know and i also know what has been attacking the students and what killed the girls fifty years ago and who had opened the chamber back in the day when Hagrid was in school" Aragog told the boy not to speak of the beast so the group stayed quiet.

After half an hour of talking to the great spider Harry told him that he and his friends will make sure Hagrid is freed and that the beast will be dead but the spiders had other ideas and was trying to get to them when Harry shouted "STUPEFY" the spiders went flying backwards and the group held onto Harry and he apperated out of the forest and into the founders common room where the group got down to research on the monster and why the spiders feared the great snake.

After three hours on research Daphne told Harry that she was going to take a shower so she left the founders common room and a really worried Harry. On the way to the bathroom Daphne took a quick trip to the HW to see Hermione and told her that the team was thinking of ways to save her and the school then she left to go shower. While Daphne was showering Harry ordered a romantic meal for himself and Daphne when she returned ans he was looking forward to spending alone time for the first time in months he asked for Dobby to bring a set of rose's as a gift for Daphne.

while Harry had the evening set Daphne was on her way back to the founders common room before she got a stunner in the back. Before anyone could see who attacked her the attacker took her to the second floor toilets were the serpent king took Daphne down in to the Chamber and held her captive until her love came to rescue her before she died.


	9. Daphne's Missing

**Harry** **Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 9: Daphne's Missing**

It had been a day since Daphne went to shower and Harry was worried. He checked the Slytherin common room and the great hall, She was not in any lessons either. Harry asked the Golden Crew to keep an eye out for her and report of any sighting of her. It came to the end of the day and Harry was going paranoid until he heared professor McGonagall's voice tell the student to stay in their house dormitories and that the staff should go to the second floor corridor immediately. When Harry heared the message he ran and grabbed Mac and Draco and the three ran to the second floor corridor around the corner from the professor's.

While on the second floor Harry, Mac and Draco heared professor McGonagall tell the other professors that the monster had taken a student into the chamber Harry was hoping it to be Ginny Weasley for all the trouble she had been causing him over the past year and the year just gone. But when Professor spout asked who it was the monster had taken Minerva just said "Harrison must not know who it is but it is Daphne Greengrass" Harry stood there shocked that his girlfriend had been taken and he had tears down his face before anyone could stop him he transformed into his wolf form and ran fast right in front of the professors. Mac and Draco just told them that Harry had heared everything and was upset that his girl was down in the chamber. James and Lily was shocked that their son was fast and swift but then they chased Harry to the second floor girls lavatory.

Just before James and Lily could stop Harry they heared and saw him speak parsletounge to a sink and it moved just in time for him to jump and not care what his parents or the other members of staff were saying to him all that was on his mind was Daphne. While in the boneyard of the chambers entrance Harrison saw Ginny smiling to herself saying "harry will be mine now he will love and cherish me and when he dies his riches will be mine" When Harry heared this he coughed and caught Ginny's attention. Ginny stood there shocked and said "Harry how much of that did you hear" Harry told her he heared all of it and she was then stunned and stuck to a wall and could not move till the caster returned.

Once Harry left Ginny he searched for the main entrance to the chamber and was searching for a while until he came to a steel door with snakes on it. Harry thought for a moment until it hit him and he spoke in parsletounge _**"open"**_ Just then out of the lock mechanism a large metal snake moved around the door and then it opened and then Harry entered the great Chamber of Secrets and since he was the heir of Slytherin he felt like he was home. when Harry reached Daphne w=he felt her skin and noticed she was as cold as ice he started crying saying "Daph please wake up i need you" he then placed a kiss on her soft lips but no movement came from her. Just then out of the shadows a figure stepped out and said "she wont wake till the monster has been killed" Harry recognized the boy and said "i Know you your Tom Riddle better known as Voldomort" the boy looked stunned that Harry knew who he was but laughed and told him that he was pleased to meet Harry and asked him how he was able to destroy his future body when he was a baby. Harry said it was the love his family gave him and that he found something out. Tom wanted to know what it was so harry said "You are on my family tree Tom your my distant uncle on my mother's side except your father was a squib and that your a half blood and im a pure blood".


	10. The Fight For Life

**Harry** **Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 10 : The Fight For Life**

After what seemed like forever Harrison told Tom how much he would have loved to get to know his uncle but now he tried to murder him he wished him dead. Tom laughed "My boy that was so funny you should be a comedian" but Harry was not laughing. Harry looked Tom dead in the eyes before saying "i'm going to kill your pet and you and make you wish you had never been born". Tom saw the anger and aggression behind those emerald green eyes and turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherins' Head but nothing Harry spoke in parsletounge **_"open"_** the mouth opened and out came the serpent queen. While Harry looked at her he spoke and told her that Salazar has ordered her death for she had suffered far too long and the basilisk hissed angry and went for Harry but Harry was too quick and trans formed into his Hungarian Horntail form and started a fight with the other reptile. Harry saw a flash of a quick moment and changed into his phoenix form and went for the eyes of the basilisk and ripped them out of her eye sockets. Tom watched in horror as his basilisk was loosing the battle but he was shocked at the fact that the boy was an animagus. while the fight was carrying on Harry turned in to his basilisk form and had bitten into the female basilisk and it made his venom more powerful that it overflowed the female and it killed her.

Tom was angry that his snake was dead and Harry had transformed back into himself but he didn't notice Harry pull out his diary. When Tom came back to reality he saw the diary and dived to get it but was too slow so Tom came up with spells that Harry quickly dodged and then came up with his own sending Tom flying. He then went to the dead basilisk and pulled out one fang and stabbed the diary making Tom scream in agony and then finally disappear for good. After Tom had finally gone Daphne woke up panting and gasping for breath until she saw Harry covered in blood which he did not realize till he looked at the hole in his leg and arm. Daphne ran to her boyfriend before he clasped and held him up Harry had tears of happiness in his eyes and kissed Daphne with all the passion he had and then noticed his wounds heal Daphne noticed this as well and was happy.

When the young golden couple left the chamber Daphne saw Ginny struggling to break free of her binds. When Ginny noticed the couple she screamed "NOOOOOOO! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD AND HARRY SHOULD BE MINE". Harry having heared enough stunned her and then transformed into his phoenix form and let Daphne hold onto him and tied Ginny to his claw and then he flew out of the chamber and into the second floor bathroom where his parents, head of house, god parents and other members of staff were. Molly was shocked to see Ginny tied up and stunned. Daphne untied the stunned Ginny and Harry transformed back into himself and heared a break in his body but was caught by Draco, Mac and Daphne and his parents ran up to him and asked what happened but when he told them they were shocked that he survived the Dark Lord once again but with injuries.

In the HW Harry felt a shift in his chest and felt his ribs break and tear into his lungs and felt like he could not breathe. Daphne asked what was happening to him but madam Pomfrey kicked everyone out and called healer Andromeda Tonks and other healers for emergency surgery. When the healers arrived they had brought two new lungs with them and started on the surgery that would take up to two hours. On the other side of the HW the Weasley family was staring daggers at Ginny Molly could hardly believe that she has nearly cost Harry his life once again this year and that he has to go through surgery to save his life. Ginny spoke for the first time "But Harry is meant to be with me and when we marry ill be and then when i finally Kill him his riches will be mine" Aurther Weasley could not believe his ears so he pulled out his wand and said "As lord of house Weasley I hear by cast Ginervere Molly Weasley groundings to her room except for meal times and leaving for Hogwarts" The rest of the family were shocked to hear what came out of the older Weasley's mouth but they all agreed and went to give their sincere apologize's to the Potter family for the youngest Weasley's act.


	11. Harry Lives

**Harry** **Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 11: Harry Lives**

A week had been since Harry saved Daphne from the chamber and it had been a dull week for the Golden Crew. Their leader was still in the HW due to having surgery done for the lung punctures from his rib bones. Daphne would not come out of her room and this scared her friends and little sister. Astoria was worried when Daphne was missing and now that she has come back Astoria was more worried because she had not left her room since she was told Harry had a fifty fifty chance at living. Two days had passed and the Golden Crew were all sitting on the sofa's when the door to the founders common room opened and in came a bushy haired girl that brought Draco's attention out of the book he was reading when he saw her Draco shouted "Hermione i missed you so much" then he ran up to her and hugged her tight. Hermione was was wondering where harry and Daphne was and thought they might be off snogging somewhere then she told them that loads of healers from St Mungos were here working on a surgery that was important. This had the Golden Crew crying and Hermione didn't know why that's when Mac said "the healers are working on" but she couldn't say his name because it upset her too much so Fred told Hermione what he knew about what happend in the chamber to Ginny confessing what she wanted to do to Harry to Harry being the one behind the blue screens having surgery to save his life. The news hit Hermione hard and she burst into tears nobody stood up for her the way Harry did she started remembering the time he saved her from the troll in their first year. When Hermione came back to reality she asked How Daphne was and Astoria spoke for the first time " She isn't good she wont come out of the dorm and says whenever someone asks her if she wants something all she says is I want Harry back then she burst into tears".

It had been three days since Hermione came back and Daphne started coming out of the girls dorm for meals due to a threat from Astoria telling her that she will owl their parents if she didn't come out. There was still no word about Harry's recovery and this had Daphne depressed until she saw a Phoenix landed right next to her. Daphne stared at the bird and wondered where she had seen it before but just then out of nowhere the phoenix was gone and Harry was in its place in his slytherin uniform. This startled not only the Slytherin head of house and slytherin students but the rest of the school. When Daphne saw her boyfriend she pulled him into a hug and cried like never before Mac was stunned to see her twin alive and well and Draco was shell shocked that his cousin was walking well flying around out of nowhere. At the head table the Headmistress got out of her seat and started clapping followed by Harry's parent's then Severus and the rest of the staff including Hagrid and then the great hall erupted into cheers as their savior was alive and had defeated the monster and saved all the students that was petrified. Harry stood out of his seat and cast sonorous " Students of Hogwarts a week ago i went and saved my beautiful girlfriend Daphne Greengrass from the Camber of Secrets and had faced a basilisk that has been asleep for two thousands years. On my way to save Daphne i ran into none other than Ginny Weasley and she told me she had my life planned out that i get married to her and then she kills me and takes my trust and family vaults at Gringotts" this had everyone staring at Ginny with death glares at her Harry continued " But one thing she didn't know is that when i leave after my seventh year im going to take Daphne to Paris with my whole family including my god parents and their families and get married in the city of love and poor Ginny is not invited so if its OK with the headmistress and since i own the school the exams this year are cancelled and next year we as the second years will have two years worth of exams and the rest will have their regular" with a nod from Professor McGonagall the great hall erupted in to cheers and laughter and then announcements were made the slytherin quiditch team had won the cup once again and that they will still have lessons till June and thats when the term will end so with the announcements over with the students were all digging into their meals and then they went about their normal afternoon.

When the afternoon lessons were over Harry and Daphne went to the kitchens to grab a picnic basket and then headed off to their spot near the black lake. While the Golden couple was having a nice time the Slytherin team came down and told Harry that the slytherin house was given permission to go to Hogsmeade village to celebrate another win at the Three Broomsticks for a meal with the head of house and head mistress. Harry and Daphne were happy to know that they can go together so Harry being who he is stood up and said "Daphne will you be my date to the slytherin celebration dinner at the Three Broomsticks?" Daphne smiled and said "of course i will" then both Harry and Daphne went back to their lunch in the nice warm summer sun that held over Hogwarts. When Harry and Daphne went back to the founders common room they found The Weasley Family including Ginny sat waiting for them. Daphne gave Ginny a disgusting look as to say 'i'm watching you' Molly was the first person to speak " Harry i'm so glad your alright and the Weasley family is happy to attend your wedding in five years time" Aurther continued where Molly left off " We understand Ginny is not invited and we can see reason why so we will be leaving her with a relative who wont be able to make it we are glad your a part of our family and were proud to say you like a nephew to me and Molly you have made our lives better thank you Harry." Harry had tears in his eyes and said "your welcome aunt Molly and uncle Aurther" and then the Weasleys left except Ron,Fred and George and they all went to the HW for Harry's check up.

When Harry,Daphne, Ron, Fred and George reached the HW they saw Mac and Draco both with blood all over them and hermione complaining about how savage Ginny was when she came up to them and how they tried to walk but was given no choice and that she was not alone. Harry walked up to his twin and cousin and asked what happened and then Mac told him "Well when the Weasley's left Percey told Ginny to go to the Gryffindor common room to wait for him so they could have a serious chat." Draco jumped in "And when we was on our way to meet you for your check up Ginny and two other girls jumped us and broke our nose's and bust our knees" Harry was not happy and reminded himself to pay a visit to Percey and then the Gryffindor common room to have a personal chat with every girl in that house.


	12. Summer Begins

**Harry** **Potter Slytherin Love Chamber of Secrets**

 **Chapter 11: Summer Begins**

Months had passed since Harry found out who jumped his sister and cousin and was pleased that his dad who was the head of Gryffindor house gave all three girls detention cleaning the desks in his classroom and the windows and doors to make them sparkle. During detention Harry walked in and spoke "Miss Weasley, Miss Brown and Miss Holmes you three are now on punishment directory one when we return for our third year detention with your head of house for one week then with the slytherin head of house then the ravenclaw head and the same for hufrelpuff any more behavour it will be punishment order two and that will not be plesant good day" and then he walked into his dad's office and told him about the new punishment order. James was proud to Know that his son had become a man before he turned seventeen and mentioned that he was proud to be Harry's father.

June had just hit and the student were getting packed ready to go home. The Slytherin students met up with Harry, Daphne, Astoria and Tracey outside the great hall because they were going for the quiditch victory meal down in Hogsmeade. Harry, Daphne, Astoria and Tracey all shared a cart and was talking when Astoria said something that shocked Daphne " Daph i want to tell u something" Daphne nodded so Astoria continued " I've fallen for someone but i don't know if that person likes me back" Daphne and Tracey looked at each other before saying "who is it?" Astoria then looked straight at Tracey and then she knew who it was. Tracey was stunned that the Little sister of her best Friend liked her and she liked her back but couldn't admit it to Daphne so Tracey said to Astoria "Story of course i like you" This had Astoria out of her seat and on to Tracey's lap kissing her. Tracey kissed back and Daphne just sat there with a stunned look on her face until Harry chipped in and kissed her with passion he didn't realize was building up inside him.

Once Slytherin House was in the Three Broomsticks they found that the pub was booked for them and no one else. Tracey asked Astoria to be her date to the meal witch Astoria jumped up and down at since she had asked Tracey out on the way there so they Attended together. The team got a table with their dates Mac invited Ron and Draco invited Hermone to be their dates witch was ok with the head of house and team and Harry was with Daphne. Marcus Flint asked what everyone was doing over the Summer break so Harry told him that he was taking Daphne out for meals every other week and spending half the holiday at Malfoy manor and the other half at Greengrass manor witch brought a smile to Daphne's face. Draco was talking about going to Hermione's house to meet her parents and talk about a wizarding proposal witch brought Hermione out of her conversation with Daphne about Astoria dating Tracey. Hermione looked stunned but happy at the same time and agreed since they had been dating since she woke up from her petrified state. Ron was talking about going to Egypt with his family and Harry asked him if he could leave Ginny there and that made the whole Slytherin house and The headmistress and head of Slytherin house laugh.

When the meals were over the Slytherin house went back up to Hogwarts and into their common room. Harry and Daphne , Draco and Hermione, Ron and Mac, Tracey and Astoria all walked in their pairs holding hands while on their way back to the founders common room. Once in the common room The four founders saw the young couples and smiled. Salazar said "Harrison i'm proud of you. You had saved the school from an ego maniac that wants you dead and a horcrux of the Dark Lord and had killed my Basilisk to stop her suffering and you saved your loved one from death i'm proud to call you my heir" Harry said "Thank you grandfather Salazar" then Godric stepped in and said "Harrison even though you are in Sal's house you have the bravery of a lion and im proud to call you my heir" Harry said "thank you grandfather Godric" Helga spoke" you showed loyalty to the home of us and the students are safe because you showed loyalty to them and the staff and us i'm happy you are my heir too" Harry replied "thanks grandmother Helga" then Rowena spoke " your a wise young man Harrison and you have learned a lot out of the books i have left for you i'm happy you are my heir and not some fool" Harry said "Thank you grandmother Rowena" then the four founders smiled at eight students in front of them and bid them a good night before they left their portrait.

Two weeks had passed and the Hogwarts students were in the great hall having the leaving feast at the house tables. Professor McGonagall announced that Slytherin had won the house cup once again and Harry was shoved to the front by the Slytherin Head Boy James Maculeroy and received the cup out of the air and then walked up to Professor Snape and handed him the cup and then walked back to Daphne and gave her a kiss in front of the whole school and revived wolf whistles from the marauders so Harry turned around and stared at the three men and said "Golden Crew run" and before the three men knew it they were covered in Slytherin colors and it made the whole Hall laugh. Harry shouted "nice work Fred, George Great design, Ron great potion, Mac nice touch of slytherin, Daphne nice touch with the elfs ears,Tracey nice hat design and Astoria nice Bobble on the hat and Hermione Great spell technique" then they ran to the founders common room grabbed their trunks and shrunk them and placed them in their pockets and then back to the great hall where the laughter died down and the three men were changed back to normal thanks to Lily and Minerva.

When the leaving feast had finished The Golden Crew made their way down to the train and into their privet compartment. Same as last year Ginny tried to get in but was forced back by a spell harry cast then she left crying. Daphne asked if Fred,George and Ron could prank her while they were in Egypt and that brought a grin to all three Weasley boy's and they started plotting ideas while Harry and Daphne were snogging and Astoria was on Tracey's lap snogging her and Hemione and Draco was talking about his visit and the idea of a wizarding proposal and Mac joined in the prank ideas with the Weasley boy's. Three hours later the Golden Crew went their separate ways promising to write to each other over the Hollidays and then they left Platform nine and three quarters and said "see you next term.

Harry, Draco and Mac Flooed back to Malfoy manor and went to their rooms to unpack. When the children walked back down stairs they each got a welcome home present and hugs from bot Lucius and Narccisa and then the same from Lily and James. The floo network roared and out came Bellatrix, Remus, Sirius and a woman called Calley. Bella told them that she and Remus are strting a relationship same with Siruis and Cally. Lucius said " This calls for a big dinner and champagne and butter beer" the kids agreed and the meal was spectacular and Harry knew it was gonna be the Best Summer yet.


End file.
